Tales of a Teenage Grim Reaper
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: An AU, where Vladimir was born a hundred years earlier and now plans to disrupt the cycle of life and death. Only the Grim Reaper, Rachael, can stop him. However, the other Reapers are disturbed by her and she can do things no other Grim Reaper can do. What truly is she?


Rachael Moore just moved to Bathorny with her father, despite two weeks of constant protest. The last thing Rachael wanted to do was move from New York to some town in the middle of nowhere, leaving behind all her friends and all her favorite places. Also, she was worried some of her items might be damaged during the move, such as her glass skull, her life size plastic skeleton and, most important of all, her books.

Her favorite type of books are tragedies. Something about people fighting for an ending they can not achieve is very captivating to her. In her collection she has, "The Great Gatsby," "A Tale of Two Cities," "Romeo and Juliet," and her absolute favorite "Julius Caesar." Back at her old school, her nemesis, Judy Lemon, gave her the nickname "Creepy Grandma." That girl was just like a real lemon; looks sweet, but inside it is so sour. Anyway, Rachael did not like the nickname, but she never really felt bullied.

Rachael found some truly wonderful friends in the "Tragic Book Club." This club was made up of Goth kids who read sad stories and shared their opinions on them with each other. It was nice spending some time with people that had the same love of tragedy as her.

However, those days were over, now that she was going to attend a lame high school in some backwater town, miles from New York. Tomorrow would be her first day. She had just finished reading the part of "Julius Caesar" where he is betrayed and killed by his friends, when there was a knock on her door.

"Rachael, you better be asleep." Her father said. "You have a big day tomorrow and I know how you love to stay up late. Seriously, you are like a vampire."

"If you know, then you should also know I don't really care about tomorrow." Rachael replied.

She heard a loud sigh seconds later. "I know this has been difficult for you, but please, for my sake, just try to adjust."

Rachael could hear the sadness in his voice as he pleaded. A part of her deep down was moved by this so she said, "I am tired, so I am going to get some sleep."

A few short moments later, Rachael fell asleep. That was when the dream began.

She stood in an abandoned alley, wearing a disgustingly pretty red dress. The air around her felt chilly. Above her, the full moon glowed in a cloudless night. Not too far away, Rachael could hear music. Before she realized it, she was moving towards the music. As Rachael got closer, she was able to deduce what type of music it was.

Jazz; it was a splendid jazz melody. Soon, Rachael found herself in front of a fancy looking hotel. This hotel was at least twenty-floors high and elegantly made. When Rachael tried to read its name, the letters became far too blurry for her to understand. Everyone was wearing fancy clothes, but they were not the kind people in the present wore. Instead, they reminded Rachael of the clothes worn by characters in "The Great Gatsby," back in the 1920s. In addition, all the cars were the models used during that time period.

 _Great, I'm dreaming of the drunk, money wasting 20s,_ Rachael thought. _Why couldn't I have a dream of a time when people really appreciated life, like during a war?_

Suddenly, Rachael felt her legs start walking to the hotel without her wanting them to. Then she saw a car driving down the road, totally oblivious to her. Though this was a dream, Rachael still felt afraid. She wanted to get out of the way, but her body would not obey her. Her voice also failed her, so she could not scream. Just as it was about to turn her into roadkill, the car instead passed right through her.

It was as if Rachael were a ghost. All she felt when the car drove through her was a slight tingling sensation. As Rachael walked into the hotel, she walked through a parked car. A young boy ran straight through her just before she entered the hotel. This experience was both exciting and disturbing, so Rachael loved it.

Inside the hotel, it was obvious a party was going on. Jazz music filled the room, there were a number of dancers and everyone was drinking some kind of alcoholic beverage. Everyone wore clothing from the 20s, but they still act like people from current day parties. Men were flirting with pretty ladies, men were having a drinking contest, and women gossip. Rachael heard a woman next to her tell another woman a rumor about some man named Eddy cheating on his wife.

This scene was rather boring to Rachael. Sure, the music was pleasing, but that was it. There was nothing else that truly excited her happening. Though, it takes quite a lot to excite her.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights dimmed and the people in the room all turned to a grand door on the right wall. Slowly, the door was opened by a man dressed as a butler and what stepped out was a young couple. They could not have been more than eighteen years old and both of them were gorgeous. The woman wore a blue dress embroidered with a white bird pattern. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, soft brown eyes, perfectly white teeth, and a beautiful face. Her figure would have been perfect by any boy's standards. As soon as Rachael saw her, she could not take her eyes off her. She wished she could control this dream, so she could go to that woman and talk to her. Maybe even kiss her.

Like the woman, the boy was an image of beauty, though not in Rachael's eyes. He had combed black hair, green eyes, and a kind smile. From the look on his face, anyone could tell he was a man who felt blessed. This man wore nothing but black; black tie, black coat, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. As they walked across the room, three men entered the room. Each of them was pushing a cart with glasses full of a red liquid.

They walked straight towards Rachael. For a brief moment, she believed they could see her. She looked at the woman, hopeful that this dream would be pleasurable now. Until the man said something that proved otherwise.

"Glad you could make it, Kate." The man said.

Rachael turned around and saw a young woman with blonde hair standing only inches behind her. The woman wore a rather revealing purple dress and had a tattoo of a red snake on her left arm. She smelled like fresh flowers. It was revolting to Rachael, but she could not deny the woman was very pretty.

"Wonderful to be here, Vladimir." Kate spoke with a perfect Russian accent.

"Please, Kate, don't use those silly accents of yours." The first woman said. "You are among friends. No need to put on a show."

"Snow, you are no fun." Kate replied, this time with an American accent.

A man walked over to the group and offered them each a glass filled with a red liquid. They all took one and raised them. Rachael smelled something metallic.

"To friendship and love." Vladimir said.

"To friendship and love." The woman repeated.

As they started drinking, a sudden scream filled the room. It was only the first scream. Men with swords, pistols and wooden stakes began charging into the room, grabbed, attacking and killing the party goers. Vladimir grabbed Snow and pulled her away from the chaos, while Kate tackled an attacker. She managed to grab his pistol and shoot the attacker. Then the windows shattered because more of the armed men were jumping through the windows.

"Die, you foul monsters!" Some of them shouted.

When some of the broken glass fell on Rachael, she instinctively closed her eyes. Next thing Rachael knew, she woke up in bed with a cold sweat. Only a second later, her alarm-clock went off. It took her a moment to realize it was going off because she was still processing her dream. Unlike a normal dream, Rachael could remember every detail as clear as day.

Once she collected herself, she turned off her alarm and got ready for school. In the kitchen, Rachael found a note from her father saying he had to leave for work early and might miss dinner. He had left her money for pizza.

"Story of my life." Rachael said to no one.

After eating some eggs and bacon she made herself, Rachael packed her lunch and headed to school. She felt lucky that the school was in walking distance. It was a nice fall day; the leaves had just began to change color and there was a light breeze. When Rachael reached the school steps, she dashed up them just for fun. Rachael was directed to the Principal's office to pick up her schedule. At first sight, she could tell she was not going to like the principal. He was bald, fat, wore glasses and looked at her with disdain. Clearly, he believed Rachael was going to be a problem child. Probably due to her Goth style clothing and her skull ring, which was actually her mother's engagement ring.

"Hello, little missy." The principal said. "Welcome to Bathorny High School, let me just get this out of the way. I don't want any trouble from you."

"How do you know I'll be trouble?" Rachael replied. "You just met me."

"Yes, and my instincts tell me you will be trouble." The principal said. "Do not cause trouble. I already had to deal with a Goth before. He was expelled in a matter of weeks."

"Well, good thing I'm not that guy." Rachael smirked.

Just as Rachael was about to leave the room, the door opened and a distasteful surprise looked her in the eye.

Well, well, if it isn't Creepy Grandma." Judy Lemon said.


End file.
